onedirectioninfectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Announcements
Announcements Brief Introduction On this page, you will find the latest news on this wiki, what pages are done etc. Edit more hey guys its fleurblack i've been seeing that only three users (and one of them is a wikia contibutor) are active at this time and its admin have already left the wiki so we have to edit more because without admins maybe its little hard to work but we have to edit more Getting Started Hey guys! This wiki still needs a bit more TLC, so it would be awesome if you could sign up and help out. Of course please contact me before editing. What can you do yo help? For one, you could just make pages for the songs, one page per song. We do have some done but it's not enough. PS: It also shows you care for One Direction. WE ARE THE TRUE DIRECTIONERS!!!!! <3 09:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) About Them Haters Hello fellow Directioners! As you can see some terrible type of people are on this wiki, they are known as the Haters, we can't stop them from posting those hateful comments about the wiki or about One Direction but we can still keep going. Some of them have said that this wiki is dodgy, and that is not quite far from the truth, but the point is that we keep on trying to fix it. We don't want One Direction to have a terrible wiki do we? However, the 29th of March is a special day, its when we (me/poss/kit) are allowed to go to the community site and ask for this wiki to be adopted, this means that we can get bcrat status and can ban these haters, leaving only the true directionists! Cheers yall, Sincerely, The Yak 04:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Accounts and Stuff If you're gonna make edits here DO make an account! PLEASE!!!! It helps find out who the haters are so we can block them! 10:07, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ADOPTION!!!! Hey guys, Today is the 29th of March as you all know and *drumroll* WE CAN ADOPT THIS WIKIIIII!!! YAYY!! So I have put up a request. Wish me all the luck guys! xx Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 09:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC), 09:37, March 29, 2012 (UTC) CHECK OUT THIS BLOG! OVER HERE!!!! Call me... Mrs Tomlinson! ♥ 15:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC), 15:25, June 8, 2012 (UTC) xx A NEW ANNOUNCEMENT ABOUT ZAYN MALIK I'm sure a few of you Directioners might already know but I'm posting this anyway. Yesterday at a time in London, Zayn Malik deleted his Twitter account. He was receiving some greif from haters and had had enough. One Direction's managers will make another account for him but if he truly doesn't want anything to do with it, the mangment will make tweets for him or they will ask a member of the band to do it. Thank you for your time, have a good day and LONG LIVE ONE DIRECTION!! Momo Hitsugaya (talk) 23:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Everyone, Very important announcment about LIAM PAYNE!! IT'S LIAMS BIRTHDAY TODAY!! (Australian Times) Today, Daddy Direction turns 19, good on him :D Today, Directioners like myself are wearing yellow hair ties or ribbons in our hair (I wonder why, Liam's favourite color is purple...) and writing "Daddy Direction" on our wrists. I'm pretty sure when anyone looks at this, Liam's birthday will be over but good on you to the fans who did do this ritual :D Now, what are we going to do for Niall Horan's birthday next month... Momo Hitsugaya (talk) 23:33, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Live While We're Young the boys new single Live While we're young will be released on the 28th of September. With isn't very far away. SkySplitz Category:Featured on Main Page